Third Time Lucky
by Chasing Highs
Summary: His love was all-consuming - dark, addictive and deep. Twice already, she had been warned. Twice, she had tried to escape its depths, but Leda found her resolve to be crumbling. "Tom Riddle is a dark wizard," she admitted to herself. "And I love him." Slightly AU/ but it ends up canon with the first seven books. TMR/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, and sadly never will own the Harry Potter universe, or any of its characters - Leda, however is a work of my own imagination. So hands off.

A short note to start:

I haven't written fanfiction for a very long time, and never for Harry Potter - but once this idea popped up in my head, I just couldn't ignore it.  
Most events in my work are canon, as you will see in time. I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.

Kat x

* * *

 **THIRD TIME LUCKY**  
Chapter 1

 _"These violent delights have violent ends  
_ _And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
_ _Which, as they kiss, consume."_

 _William Shakespeare - Romeo and Juilet_

The end of August arrived like a skilled thief – almost imperceptibly. Leda woke with smile on her face which, as Grindelwald's Revolution raged on, was a rare occurrence indeed. Sunlight was pouring into her bedroom, drenching everything in warm gold – she would be sad to leave. She cast her eyes around the room, and they came to rest on the mulberry coloured satin trunks that sat by the door.

Today she would be going to Scotland. Tomorrow she would be enrolling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leaving behind everything and everyone she knew. Leda felt nervous; she hadn't been to school in two years, not since she had to leave Beauxbatons. A voice in the back of her mind said that this would be different, and she chose to believe it. Her home in Herault was an impressive one– her father's potion services were unmatched by any other Potions Master in the south of France, and he had earned a pretty penny from it. Leda sat up in her bed and blinked a few times, before rubbing her sleepy eyes. Yes, this time would be different.

While getting dressed, she absently recalled that today was her fifteenth birthday – not that it mattered much anyway. Everyone knows seventeen in the big one. She made her way downstairs to the dining room, where her favourite breakfast – French toast, of course – was already placed at her seat on the old sandalwood table. The knot in the pit of her stomach made it difficult to eat, so after a few pitiful bites, she went to go find her parents.

They were outside the house on the gravel, talking to the elderly wizard who had created the portkey that would take her to Scotland. Roger, she recalled his name being. "And you're certain she will get there safe?" she heard her father press, browbeating the poor old man. Farook Malfadine was a strange man – very eccentric, and very brave in that he left everything he knew and everyone he loved to be with a muggleborn woman.

He was the ultimate disappointment and a blood traitor in the eyes of the Malfadine family, but to Leda and her mother, he was everything.  
Elena, Leda's mother, was a quiet woman, but very loving, and fiercely loyal – traits Leda seemed to have inherited. Leda's parents had attended Hogwarts themselves, and had assured her several times that it was very different to Beauxbatons, and that she wouldn't run into any trouble there. She walked out to greet her small family and was met with the usual warm smiles that she would miss tomorrow. A sharp crack sounded out and before her was her house elf, Fletty, with Leda's trunks in tow, and a forlorn look in her eyes.

She crouched down to the elf's height, and gave a gentle request. "Don't be sad Fletty – I'll be back in the summer, hopefully. You won't even notice me gone."  
She looked up at her parents for some confirmation of this fact, and saw the uncertainty that lingered on their faces. She pretended she had not noticed, and looked back to the little elf, who now had tears in her eyes. In her high-pitched squeak of a voice, she declared to Leda, "Fletty is missing Miss Leda very much already."  
A pitiful smile etched itself on Leda's face, as she reached over to hug her. Standing now, she said goodbye to her parents too – nothing too long or depressing, because she didn't want to cry, not today.

Farook cleared his throat and blinked back his own tears. Swallowing thickly, he took a deep breath before addressing Leda. "My darling. You know we love you very much, don't you? This is for the best." He delved into his pocket and pulled out a long blue box that had a thin white ribbon holding the lid on it. Farook looked much older than his 56 years as placed it in her palm.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Leda gave the string a small tug, and opened the box. Inside was a delicate gold chain, with a dainty charm - the sign of Gemini – attached to it.

"It was my mother's... I wanted you to have something to remember us by," said Elena. "I charmed it – so that you would know if anything happens to us..."

She trailed off, clearly not wanting to go into too much detail about what 'anything' might be. The thought of something terrible happening to her parents sobered Leda. While they had tried their best to cushion her from the reality of war, the time was fast approaching where the whole wizarding world would be forced to acknowledge just how dangerous the Revolution had become.

She held the delicate chain in her hands for a moment.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She dropped the necklace into her pocket, and said her goodbyes again.

With a final glance back at her parents, she plucked the portkey off of the plush cushion the old man had placed it on. It glowed an ethereal blue in her hand, and she felt a familiar tug in her navel before the faces of her family disappeared from view.

* * *

She arrived in Hogsmeade, a place she had only been once before, when she was much younger. She made her way to the Three Broomsticks, as her father had instructed her to. A stout man with a red face stood behind the counter, wiping glasses with a white flannel, who Leda took to be the owner.  
As she approached the counter, he beamed. "Well hello there, young lady! Are you my new guest - from France, yes?"

Leda gave a small smile and replied "Yes, I've come from France – I think was your friend who arranged the portkey."

A knowing look crossed his face. Nodding, he replied, "Ah yes, you met Roger then. Good man, he is. Known him since we was at Hogwarts together. Well, my name is Pollonus Fletcher," he said, extending a fleshy hand to her, which she shook.

"And over there is my nephew, Reggie", he said, pointing to a handsome young man serving luncheon to patrons of the pub. Glancing around the room, Leda noticed that it was a cozy establishment, the walls practically radiating a homely atmosphere.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Fletcher, my name is Leda. Leda Malfadine," she replied politely.

She prepared herself for the surprise that accompanies people's voices when they hear her surname.

"Oh, none of that Mr Fletcher business, it's Pollonus."

After a moment of deliberation, he enquired, "Malfadine, eh? Curious name, that. Malfadine," he said, drawing out the syllables.

"My father's family hails from the Middle East, you see," Leda explained, repeating the line she had told many others before.

Pollonus' eyes widened with excitement, and he grinned as he began to tell her tales of wizards who had crossed the world and had stayed at his inn.  
After probing out some more information about her life, Pollonus called over his nephew, "Reggie, show this nice young lady up to her room," he said, lifting a small key off of the board behind him, that held a dozen or so similar looking ones.

Leda breathed a sigh of relief - the man was clearly very kind, but it had been a while since Leda had had any contact with people other than her family - she evidently needed to work on her social skills. _Yes, I really do need to work on my social skills, if I'm ever going to fit in to a school where everyone is already_ _friends_ , she thought grudgingly. She cringed upon the realisation that at the Sorting, there would be hundreds of eyes on her.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Pollonus.  
Reggie can help you with your trunks," he informed her, before frowning upon the realisation that she didn't have any with her.  
Noticing his confusion, she pulled the shrunken trunks out of her pocket and explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I'm enrolled at Hogwarts now, and the British Ministry of Magic has put a Trace on me, so I can't unshrink them myself without getting into trouble." She hated this. At home, she could use magic for anything, without any restrictions - one perk of being home-schooled.

"Well, I suppose that makes carrying them up a whole lot easier!" Reggie joked, laughing to reveal rows of pearly white teeth.  
It was a warm, hearty laugh, and clearly one that was contagious, as she found herself laughing along with him. Upon reaching her room, Reggie did indeed unshrink her trunks and gave her another friendly smile before leaving her to settle in. She stole another glance at him as he was leaving - she didn't want him to think she was staring - and thought to herself that he was rather good looking. Tall, but not lanky, and he had floppy fair hair - a sharp contrast to Leda's raven waves. What she found most attractive though, were his eyes - a lively, clear blue, which held nothing but happiness in them.

It was now that she was completely alone, that Leda felt the melancholy engulf her mind and settle into her bones, making them heavy, and making her feel much older than just fifteen. It was an inexplicable kind of sadness, which only few could understand. Nothing caused it, therefore, nothing could fix it. Leda sighed.

 _I_ _'m tired of feeling this way_.

Before she could completely descend into the familiar loneliness, a sharp rap on the door drew her from her troubled thoughts. On the other side of the door stood a tall wizard, dressed in peculiar lilac robes, with a fiery beard and gleaming sapphires for eyes. It was Albus Dumbledore, who introduced himself as Head of Gryffindor and Teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts.

After settling on the small sofa in her room, and making pleasantries, he "Now, Miss Malfadine, you are going through a difficult time, I understand," he spoke softly, and his light eyes held her dark ones - his eyes were full of unwanted sympathy, but she found it difficult to look away from the older wizard's heavy stare.

"I implore you – at any time, should you need my help, or if you simply wish to talk to someone – my door will always be open." He then explained further about the Sorting, and the Houses – all of which her parents had already told her, but she felt it impolite to interrupt. "Now, tomorrow afternoon, I will come here to collect you and take you to Hogwarts – you will meet with the Headmaster, and then we shall go to the Great Hall for the Sorting! It really is such fun," he sighed contentedly.

Apparently, Dumbledore was caught up in his own thoughts, as for a while now, he had not said anything, and simply gazed at the wall with furrowed brows, clearly seeing something Leda was not privy to.

Leda coughed pointedly to draw him back from his reverie, and he cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. He reminded her once more, "4pm, sharp," before leaving Leda's room – but not without flashing Leda a bright smile. "Don't worry, dear. You will be just fine."

How she hoped he was right.

* * *

AN:

WELL, I finally uploaded the first chapter! Bit of a slow start, I know, but things will pick up in the next chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed reading it, and will continue to do so! Leave a review (CC always welcome).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: first of all, my sincerest apologies for being so late to update, and thank you very much for those of you who reviewed! It warms my heart.  
Please accept my apologies in the form of an extra long chapter.

Things pick up a bit in this one…

* * *

 **THIRD TIME LUCKY**  
Chapter 2

 _"I felt my lungs inflate with the onrush of scenery—air, mountains, trees, people. I thought, "This is what it is to be happy."  
\- Sylvia Plath_

Shortly after Dumbledore left, Pollonus came to Leda's room to inquire about lunch- she still wasn't particularly hungry, and he must have noticed the slightly dejected mood she was in, because his next proposition certainly lifted her spirits.

"You must be awfully bored, cooped up in 'ere all alone… Say, why don't I get Reggie to take you through the village for a bit? I'm sure a girly like you would love to do a spot of shopping, and Reggie could pick up a delivery for me."

Leda warmed to the idea of exploring the little village, and nodded.

"I'd like that very much, Pollonus," she answered, a smile forming on her face - partly because of the thought of Reggie being her tour guide.

 _Merlin, I need to get a life!_

"Well alright then, get yourself ready and Reggie'll take you out at 1," he confirmed to her with a toothy smile, before leaving.

Leda grabbed her purse and gave herself a once over in the bathroom mirror. She supposed she was pretty – her olive skin had deepened over the summer, and her dark hair had subtle streaks of mahogany running through it, also courtesy of the summer sun. She lined her dark eyes with kohl and knew that she certainly didn't look like anyone on the cover of _Vogue Witch_ , but she hardly gave it a second thought as her eye caught the clock in the room, which indicated it was 1:07 _._

She hurried down to the pub, chagrined, as her frantic footsteps made the old stairs groan in protest. Waiting by the entrance was a very casual looking Reggie, whose eyes lit up as he saw her making her way towards him.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind!" Thankfully, he didn't seem annoyed, but simply amused.

Flushing, she stammered out some excuse, and upon regaining some composure gestured towards the door.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

The village certainly was very charming, Leda decided, as she strolled through it with one arm interlocked on Reggie's and the other with a loose hold on her purse. They stopped first at the Apothecary, where Pollonus had placed orders for Dreamless Sleep and Pepper-Up.

As he counted out the change for the potions, Reggie explained, "Uncle's son, Mundungus, has a nasty cold – which I'm sure he'll be passing along to the rest of us."

While he was occupied with the payment, Leda's eyes roamed the room and what she saw made her smile. Shelves full to the brim with unusual vials and decanters, in a myriad of odd and eye-catching colours.

One wall of the hazy shop was dedicated to ingredients and equipment, all immaculately arranged to entice a Potions fanatic into buying them. And it was certainly working as Leda felt her hand twitching towards her purse when she saw a small vial of Lolabug venom in the chilled segment of the display.

"See something you like?" Leda heard Reggie's voice behind her.

Turning to face him, she decided not to say what answer had originally formed in her mind – her mother was constantly chiding her for being 'improper'- and answered "My father is a potions brewer – I grew up around things like this," she explained, gesturing to the immaculate display and picking up charred bezoar stone. After turning it in her hand, she placed it back delicately, exactly as it had been.

"It feels like home here."

And it did, as the smells of the strange and wonderful ingredients and potions and the sterile pewter brought back memories of happier days, when she would spend hours at a time watching and helping her father brew countless complicated concoctions.

"It must be hard for you, to leave them behind."

Leda didn't reply, simply giving him a small smile and leading him back out into the main street. After visiting various other glorious stores (and buying several kilograms of goods from Honeydukes – her willpower at the Apothecary had withered away in the face of the velvety nougat on offer), Leda asked Reggie where Ollivander's was.

Frowning slightly, informed her "Well, that's in Diagon Alley. In London."

"Oh." Leda's face began burning – clearly she should have familiarised herself with the geographical layout of the UK before opening her mouth.

"I could take you though, if you want. Don't you have a wand?" he enquired, looking pointedly at the one sticking out of her purse.

"Oh yes, but I heard you change your wand as you mature – and I've heard a lot about Ollivander's wands. I'd love to go but..." She looked up at the bell tower to the clock that indicated it was quarter to 3.

"I'm being taken to Hogwarts at 4pm," she explained, "And I doubt Professor Dumbledore would be impressed if I was late in meeting him too."

"I could have you there and back in an hour," he bragged, with an unperturbed expression.

Leda apprehended him for a moment. He seemed sincere, which prompted her to ask how they would be getting there. He pursed his lips in a thoughtful manner.

"Well, I could Side-Along you, but you'd probably feel sick – there's a Floo connection to the Leaky Cauldron in Uncle's pub, and I don't think he would mind us using it."

Leda nodded. "And you don't mind wasting your day off to take me?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't being a hindrance.

He looked down at her with a sweet smile.

"Not one bit."

* * *

After confirming with his Uncle that it was indeed okay to use his Floo, Leda stumbled out into The Leaky Cauldron moments after Reggie. Immediately it struck her how different it was – much more metropolitan and busy – Leda immediately decided she preferred The Three Broomsticks.

Reggie led her out quickly, evidently having been here before, and took Leda's hand. In other circumstances, that may have caused her some surprise, but it was the hectic scene in front of her that captured her attention.

"You said we would get there and back in an hour," she accused shooting a glare at him.

"Oh, I know some shortcuts," he declared with an impish grin on his face.

He skilfully weaved his way through the crowd and through various narrow alleyways, and to Leda's surprise, within minutes they had reached it. Proud and tall, stood _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Inside, the shop was small and had minimal decoration – save for the thousands of wands stacked on the shelves behind the counter. A rangy, middle-aged man with fair hair and eyes was the only person visible – presumably this was the esteemed Ollivander.

He looked back at her with wise eyes, and she approached the counter, about to speak when Ollivander simply stated "Silver lime wood." He swiftly turned around, making his way to the far left of the little shop.

Puzzled, she watched him duck behind the counter and bring out two long velvet boxes.

Lifting the wands out of their cases, he muttered "…very rare indeed, the Trelawney girl had promise too…"

He handed over the first wand. "Unicorn hair, 12 inches" he announced. The second Leda's hand made contact with the wand, she felt as though it had scalded her – she promptly dropped it back into his hands. It seemed to be recoil from her touch – completely unwilling to yield to her.

"Oh dear, oh dear," muttered Ollivander under his breath. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard it.

Handing over the second wand with an expectant look on his face, Ollivander's face light up as a silvery wisp formed from the wand, and wound spirals around Leda. Warmth radiated from the wood, and it seemed to be almost buzzing in her palm. It had accepted her.

"Silver lime wood, 9 ½ inches, Dragon heartstring. A most exquisite combination."

She thanked him, paying him generously before leaving the peculiar old man's shop.

"Strange, isn't he?" she remarked to Reggie, who snorted.

"Bit more than just 'strange' – but he has certainly got a flair for wandistry. The best in Europe, they say."

Leda thought back to the immense power that oozed out of her new wand when she had touched it, and she was glad that she had a new one, and glad that Reggie hadn't asked why she needed a new one. She wouldn't have cared to explain how and why the old one increasingly kept resisting her magic…

After a few more stops – the most disappointing of which was the visit to Madam Malkin's for a few new dress robes (sadly, none were as stylish as those that she had left in Herault – she absently made a note to remind her mother to send a few over) – Leda conceded to Reggie's gentle reminder that she would be late if they didn't leave now.

* * *

Albus' brow furrowed as he Hogsmeade came into view through the small window of the carriage. The Three Broomsticks. The girl's thoughts yesterday were troubling – she had been occluding, but what little Albus had managed to see of her thoughts worried him deeply. Putting his concern aside for the minute, Albus forced himself to smile cheerfully as he caught sight of the young witch waiting outside the pub, dressed in the Hogwarts robes.

"The uniform becomes you, Miss Malfadine," the older wizard declared, his eyes twinkling.

She smiled back, but didn't meet his eye – evidently the girl was nervous.

Lena tried to keep a scowl of her face as the Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the carriage.

 _Twinkle your eyes all you like. I know what you did._

Leda refused to meet his eye, on account that she was still bitter she hadn't realised Dumbledore had used Legilimancy on her until after he had left – and that her mind hadn't been as secure as she thought. She would have to be careful of him, it seemed. Thank Merlin her father had taught her Occlumency when she was younger; otherwise Dumbledore's discoveries of her mind yesterday could have been a tenfold worse.

Still avoiding his gaze, allowed him to place her trunks in the side compartment of the large carriage, which she noted was being led by a Thestral. Ugly creatures though they were, they were very gentle, and sensitive to humans – perhaps more so than humans themselves. Climbing into the carriage, Leda took a deep breath and cleared her mind – she wouldn't let her guard down again.

Finally looking at Dumbledore now, made menial small talk with him, until they reached the castle.

"It's much cooler here than back home," she remarked, deciding that the weather would be a safe topic.

Dumbledore smiled and replied "I'd imagine it is. Hopefully you've brought a good winter cloak with you – I'm afraid the Scottish winter is far harsher than that of Southern France." Realising that she hadn't, Leda decided to add that to the list of things her mother would need to send.

Leda looked out of the window as the scenic view Hogsmeade disappeared, giving way to a long stretch of trees.

"It's a pretty little place, isn't it?" She decided she would miss it.

Dumbledore smiled again, "It is rather pretty, yes. As your parents have given consent, you shall be able to revisit it a couple of times during the term."

This made Leda feel a little less tense about her situation. Change in habitat made her nervous, after spending two years either in her home or at least with her parents by her side. Now, for the third time in less than forty-eight hours, she would be relocating, and in the short time that she had stayed at The Three Broomsticks, she had become familiar with it, and felt somewhat wistful to leave it behind.

* * *

Once arriving and officially enrolling at the immense and magnificent Hogwarts, Leda made her way to the front of the line of little First Years. She felt sick as she felt a thousand eyes shift to her after Dippet announced the arrival of a new fifth year student. Hyperaware of the eyes that followed her, she made her way towards the regal looking chair with a tatty little hat on it. The Sorting itself was long and somewhat frightening – the hat reached into the most heavily occluded parts of her mind without any difficulty. The hat seemed certain of its choice throughout the process – occasionally muttering about loyalty, but in the end, its mind was made.

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_ it roared, and polite applause ensued. Leda was hardly aware of her shaky legs carrying her towards the green and silver table, and was incredibly glad to see a friendly smile on one blonde girl's face – she beckoned to Leda to sit opposite her, which she did.

Her eyes sparkled a brilliant, bright baby blue, and she extended her hand whispering "Welcome to Hogwarts, it's nice to meet you - I'm Cressida. Cressida Parker." Leda took notice of the shiny golden badge pinned to her lapel, that read 'Prefect'. _That must be why she's so nice…_

Leda scoured the table for any other sign of welcome, but was met by indifference, a few scowls, or people too engrossed in their own conversations to take notice of her. Shaking the witch's hand, Leda exhaled a deep breath, one she didn't know she had been holding in, and politely replied, "Leda Malfadine. It's a pleasure, Cressida." She saw Cressida's eyebrows raise slightly, but there was no waver in her smile, as they turned back to watching the First Years be Sorted.

As the Sorting drew to a close, and a banquet of decadent food appeared on the table, Cressida turned back to Leda and made more polite inquiries about her life, the progression of Grindelwald in France and her family. Truthfully, it made Leda happy that she could pick and choose what to tell the pretty witch opposite her – it felt like everyone back home knew everything about her, so it was nice to have some control over her image.

"It must be so hard to be away from your family, Leda. I'm so sorry," said Cressida, with eyes full of sincerity.

A high, crass voice rang out. "So, Malfadine did you say?"  
Leda turned to her left to see one of the people who had scowled at her earlier - a girl with porcelain skin and rosy cheeks that looked painted on, anf from behind heavy eyelids had a gleam in her grey eyes that made Leda very nervous indeed.

Trying to remain cool, Leda confirmed her surname, and the haughty girl's eyebrows shot right up, almost meeting her widow's peak. "A very noble line indeed…", the witch remarked, with a slighly less acerbic tone. Her eyes raked over Leda, and she continued her inquisition. "How curious that you should be so far from your ancestral land."  
Recognising the unspoken question in her tone, Leda apprehensively told the girl about her father having attended Hogwarts himself, and how her parents came to settle in France.

"Well, I heard that there was a blood-traitor in your family - it's such a shame when wizards of good families sully themselves and their lineage for the love of Mudbloods, don't you think?" the young woman said, pressing her to agree with her.

Leda's hair stood on the back of her neck she sensed it would not be wise to disclose the fact that it was _her_ father who married a muggle-born witch. She tried her best to settle her fear into the depths of her mind, before answering. "Well…", she began, her voice shaking more than she wanted it to. Before she could say anything more, another, very indignant voice spoke "Well wasn't there a blood-traitor in _your_ family, Walburga? For Merlin's sake, just give it a rest." The girl, Walburga flushed and shot daggers at Cressida, whom Leda was beginning to appreciate as her own personal saviour. With an irritated huff, Walburga swept her hair over her shoulder and began to talk to the boy next to her.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that. Besides, it's her final year here," and leaning in closer she whispered "You see that boy she's talking to? That's Orion, her fiancé. He's also her cousin!" Leda glanced at the pair and saw the similarity between the elegant features etched on both of their faces. Pureblood rituals really were odd.

Cressida returned to an ordinary volume to ask "So what does your name mean, Leda? Is it French?" Leda replied, "Truthfully, I have no idea, I've never really thought about it. But I don't think it's French, no." Before she could inquire about the etymology of 'Cressida', a low and smooth voice enounced "The name 'Leda' hails from the Greeks – after the deity. She was married to the God Zeus, and was mother of the twins - Castor and Pollux. Pollux was granted immortality and Castor was not, so she was fated to watch one of her children die."

Leda apprehended the stranger who had spoken – he was undeniably handsome. His cheekbones rested high on his face, and his lips had the most precise Cupid's bow she had ever seen – but it was his eyes that captivated her.

They were like sapphire, but looked almost black at the same time - and held so very many secrets. It was only when the boy began to look uncomfortable that Leda realised she had stared at the beautiful boy for longer than is strictly socially acceptable – but once again, Cressida saved her from embarrassing herself.

"Well thanks, Tom, for that light-hearted titbit of history," she laughed. And history it was. While the muggles simply dismiss the stories of the Ancients as simply stories, every witch and wizard knows that they are utterly true, though study of the Ancients was no longer as widespread as it once was. Leda wondered why she shared a name with such a cursed woman. Foregoing the thought, she smiled and politely nodded at Tom, who returned the gesture before looking pointedly at Cressida. "Shall we lead the way?"

They both rose from the table, and began to gather the First Years, presumably to show them to the dormitories. Leda followed absently, consumed with the eccentric wonders of the castle. The paintings were vivid and utterly alive, the ceiling tall enough to touch the sky, staircases that were ever-shifting and eccentric ghosts floating overhead. It was mesmerising. Beauxbatons was far more... well, she supposed they would say refined, but it was really rather more _boring._

Soon enough, they reached what appeared to be dungeons. Leda thought it a slightly morbid place to host school children, however inside was a well-lit and cosy room, containing scores of green and silver banners and large sofas and armchairs to match. Remembering the rather portly middle-aged man- who had introduced himself as her head of year – and his request that she meet him some time after after dinner, Leda made her way to a room labelled _'H. Slughorn, Professor of Potions, Head of Slytherin House.'_

Leda emerged from his room a full hour later, after he had tirelessly inquired about her lineage, her wand, her skills – though it wasn't all so tedious, as they had a common love for the art of potion making. As she trudged out of the room, Leda suddenly became quite aware of just how tired she really was. Spotting Cressida across the room, she made her way over. Cressida was cheerfully chatting away to another girl in the Fifth year. _Marlene!_ Leda remembered her name being Marlene - who was now saw sidling up to her, gushing "Did you _see_ the way Tom looked at you? I think I would have died on the spot. He never dates you know, but dear Merlin is he ever so handsome..."

Leda was unsure of what part of the girl's statement she was supposed to respond to, so she told a casual lie "Oh, he isn't really my type...". Vaguely aware of eyes burning into her back, Leda turned just quickly enough to see the figure of Tom retreating up to the boys' dorms. Leda flushed, realising he had probably heard. A third girl Leda hadn't noticed being present before, scoffed at this. "Oh, don't be so ridiculous – and honestly Marlene, you're just reading into it. Tom was probably just being kind to the new girl," she said scathingly.

She soon came to learn that catty comments were typical of Regina Lestrange, and that it took very little to elicit one from her. As Leda settled down to sleep, she mulled over the extraordinarily surreal past few days – but sleep came easily, for once, and her weary eyes drew shut soon after.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! This is going to be a very long fic, so the progression between Leda and Tom will be slow and steady.

Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

Kat x


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, my sincerest apologies for the extraordinary delay between. My life is finally back on track, and so is this fic!**

* * *

 **THIRD TIME LUCKY  
** Chapter 3 **  
 _  
_** _"Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody."  
Mark Twain_

* * *

The next morning, having wolfed down a couple of sausages and an egg, Leda casually strolled through the Hogwarts halls making her way to Divination, painfully aware of how early she was. She turned the corner, and to her surprise she was not the only one so hideously early. Three others were already outside the classroom – a quiet girl from Ravenclaw whose glasses were far too big for her petite face, and two boys, one fair haired smiling boy who Leda did not recognise, and one dark haired boy whose back Leda new all too well – that of Tom Riddle. At least she wouldn't be the only one to appear over-eager for classes. Though truthfully, she was quite excited about being back in real Divination classes – it was her second favourite, after Potions. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the trio, and it was the blonde boy who noticed her first and earnestly introduced himself as Alphard Black, and learned that the quiet girl was in fact called Rosa. To her relief, Alphard immediately included her into the intent conversation he and Tom had been having, about whether crushed lacewings could be used as a substitute for powdered ones, which she and Tom vehemently argued against.

A few minutes into their heated debate, Alphard sighed and said "Well Merlin knows why I'm in Ravenclaw then... Sluggie is definitely going to give me another detention." The line outside the classroom began to grow and Cressida was now chatting away to Leda, "I'm terrible at Divination," she sighed as theyentered the classroom, "But it was either this or Ancient Runes, so here I am!".  
The Divination professor was a large woman with a pinched nose and thin lips, and wore robes that were twenty years out of fashion but had kind eyes that peered out of rectangular spectacles. She gave Leda a long, focused look, before smiling and stating "You'll sit with Alphard – he needs all the help he can get, poor boy." A hearty laugh arose from behind Leda and she saw Alphard Black chuckling. As she took her seat, he told her that Professor Stern had been very dismayed to see Alphard was taking her O.W.L class – "But she saw it coming, didn't you Professor?" he said, winking cheekily. Professor Stern shook her head looking mildly amused before flicking her wand to make a crystal ball appear before each pair. "Joy – another hour of staring into a glass ball," grumbled Alphard.

"I take it you haven't seen anything recently? Don't feel bad, Crystal-gazing can be quite difficult as you need quite a lot of mental clarity," reassured Leda, while watching the familiar fog form inside the crystal ball. Looking up, she was met by Alphard's perplexed face, who questioned "You've actually seen things?".

Leda pursed her lips and answered, "Well, I usually only get glimpses, but sometimes I get longer visions. I think it's because I have Seers in the family – my great grandmother personally served the Emperor of Iran actually. He was an incredibly paranoid man, always demanding she tell him what was going to happen in his immediate future – of course it doesn't work that way, but I'm sure you know that…" Leda trailed off, flushing as she realised that she had been rambling. Alphard's grey eyes were full of curiosity and was about to ask something before a scoff sounded from behind them – Regina Lestrange was clearly unimpressed. Sat next to her was Tom with a thoughtful look on his face, who gave a gave another almost imperceptible nod when Leda's eyes caught his, as Regina went on to sneer "Everyone knows that Seers are just old biddies with overactive imaginations – Papa says –". She was promptly silenced by Professor Stern approaching their table, who did not look the slightest bit interested in what Regina's Papa thought. Leda turned back and stared deep into the crystal ball, taking in a deep breath. A shiver ran through her, and a fleeting image raced through the glass, but the fog dissipated before Leda could grasp the vision. "Did you see something?" Alphard enquired excitedly, and he seemed disappointed that she hadn't quite caught it. After establishing that she should call him Alfie (as that's what his friends call him), Leda decided that she quite liked Alfie– his sunny demeanour reminded her of Cressida, and both made her feel more at home at Hogwarts than she had at any place for a while.

Tom's curiosity was piqued. Very rarely did anyone other than his inner circle interest him, but he was both suspicious of and intrigued by the newcomer to Slytherin house. Tom found that he wasn't alone in his interest in the Malfadine girl – though he certainly did not share the same lewd thoughts he had to apprehend Malfoy for. Something about her was just… different. And he would need to find out what it was. This year, nothing and no one could stop him. He would finally fulfil the work of his ancestor. He had spent the past four years scouring every book in the library, what little he knew of his birth parents and he now knew who he was. The only remaining heir to the Slytherin bloodline. He made sure his lackies and the more noble members of Slytherin house knew it too- and gave respect where it was due. Once they had learned of his lineage no one had dared to question his surname.

* * *

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry for not replying sooner, I've just been settling into things and have finally found the time to write. Before I forget, Mama, can you please send me my winter dress coat and some nice robes? My Head of House has informed me of a few formal occasions I can attend. So far Hogwarts is wonderful._  
 _I have been sorted into Slytherin house, the same as you Papa! But I have made friends with students in all houses. I like it here, all the students are kind and I am happy._  
 _Give Fletty my best. I miss you all dearly._

 _All my love,_

 _Leda._

* * *

Glancing over the letter, Leda thought it to be short and sweet. And it wasn't entirely a lie either. She rarely thought about Freddie anymore… Mostly because she was exhausted from trying to catch up with the rest of the Fifth years in her new subjects. Charms had turned out to be an absolute disaster, and Leda cringed as she thought back to yesterday's class, when she had muttered the Feather Light charm only _slightly_ wrong and had caused Michael – a kind-hearted (and very flirtatious) boy from Gryffindor– to smack into the wall behind him. Though he was fine, Leda wondered if it was possible to actually die from embarrassment. Divination and Potions were an entirely different story though. At first Leda tried not to appear _too_ knowledgeable in Potions, but in her first practical session quickly grew frustrated with Abraxas' constant mistakes and set about completing their Strengthening Solution on her own. He begrudgingly complied, miffed that she was bossing him around. However, when they received fifty house points for was Professor Slughorn said was "the best Strengthening Solution a student has ever made", he was mollified. Leda's heart soared, what with her incredibly sad obsession for Potions. What she didn't see though was the scowl Tom wore on his face before his lips pressed into a thin line – he used to be the best. And he didn't like this new competition, whatsoever.

After being paired together for Divination, Tom conceded to himself that the girl was definitely gifted. Though he too was generally sceptical of Divination as a serious discipline, her perception had unnerved him, which was hard to do these days. Professor Stern had paired off the class into what she thought were students who didn't know each other so well. It certainly didn't take a Seer to know that Leda, on account of having been at Hogwarts for just three weeks, didn't know _anyone_ very well. For some reason, Tom made Leda nervous. It was the way he looked at her, as though he knew something about her that he shouldn't – and she was all too aware that she sounded paranoid, although after Dumbledore she had every right to be. Since then, she hadn't let her guard down even for a moment, which was exhausting but the last thing she needed was someone peering into her mind while she tried to make a fresh start.

Still, Leda suspected that _he_ wasn't as innocent as he appeared. Predicted all O's for his OWL's, a polite Prefect and all around popular, Tom seemed to be quite perfect. It was when Leda was reading his palm that she felt unnerved. It had started out pleasant enough, with her laughing and congratulating Tom on his extraordinarily long Life Line, and annoyingly, Leda had to admit to herself that she did quite like him, even if he was her most fierce competitor in classes.

Professor Stern gave a lengthy lecture about Inner Eye readings, before handing each pair a vial of Delphinium root paste. Leda remembered seeing a jar of it in her father's workshop, but had never known its use in Divination. "Delphinium root is very powerful... However, be as that may, only the most talented of you-" Professor Stern paused to give a small but pointed look at Leda, who she had become rather fond of - "will be able to communicate with it."

It was when he applied the Delphinium root paste to his palm that she grew uncomfortable. The strange green paste stretched across his palm of its own accord, with intricate lines forming, reacting to his magic before growing to a halt. This was normal. When the vivid green paste suddenly faded into a crude deep red and looked almost like clotted blood, against her better judgement, Leda didn't call Professor Stern. She had never seen Delphinium root change colour before. Unsure of what it could possibly mean, Leda found her hand reaching out to touch Tom's palm when a blood curdling shriek rang out and the world faded to black.


End file.
